


Worth It

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope enjoys a day at the park with Hayley and Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about three years after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 6 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley spun so fast the world around her was a blur. Gripping her daughter’s hand with one of her own and holding on to her girlfriend’s hand with the other, she chanted “ring around the rosy” in unison with her companions.

When they reached the end of the song, all three let go of each other’s hands and ‘fell’ to the ground. The sound of Hope’s laughter lifted Hayley’s heart and she turned to Rebekah, smiling.

“Again!” cried Hope.

“Oh, we’ve already done it five times now” said Rebekah. “If I don’t stop spinning in circles, I’m going to throw up.”

“Eww!” said the youngest Mikaelson, making a face.

“Sweetie, why don’t you go and see how many butterflies you can spot in the park?” said Hayley, distracting her daughter.

Hope’s face lit up with delight at this prospect; the child adored butterflies. “Okay Mommy” she said, racing off.

“But stay where you can see us!” Hayley called after her, before turning her attention back to the blonde Original beside her.

“God, it feels so good to play and laugh again” said Rebekah.

“Yeah, it does” said Hayley. “Seeing her so happy, it makes everything we went through worth it."


End file.
